The Secret Life of Harley Jones
by Thesexysombrero
Summary: About a teenage vampire hunter who falls in love with a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Life of Harley Jones

by RawrRawrREPTAR

When my alarm clock started to blurt out the same, loud annoying beep it does every morning I groaned and hit the snooze button.

Five minutes later, when the beeping seemed to be getting louder, I chucked it at the wall. Not smart Harley, I thought to myself. Now I need to buy a new alarm clock. Crap…

I finally decided I had to get up or I would be late for the first day of junior year. As if I cared, I could already tell this day was gonna suck, as always.

So I grabbed a turquoise tee from my dresser, along with a white skirt and my red converse. I ran downstairs, grabbed an apple and yelled a bye to the quiet house and walked over to Jessa.

"Dude," she laughed when she opened the door of her amazing house, it was like a mansion.

"What?" I said my eyes half closed, trying not to yawn

"Look at your hair!"She managed to say after she finally stopped laughing. I walked in, set my new backpack down and set off in search of a mirror.

"Holy…"My long dirty blonde hair was knotted, and I had huge bags under my big blue eyes.

"God Harley, how late were you up last night?"

I thought about that, and how the hell I managed to leave the house without realizing I didn't do my hair.

"Jessamine?"

"Just a sec!" She yelled from her room. When she came back she had tons of beauty products. In the next Ten minutes or so, Jessa had turned me from a walking nightmare, to actually, pretty.

"there all set!" We both stood in the mirror for a bit. God I couldn't get over the fact Jess was so pretty! Her scarlet red curls and green eyes were just about what every girl in our school envied. Maybe that's why we don't have many friends. Haha.

When we got to forks high we saw just about the same thing every freaking year. Freshman girls acting slutty in tops that show off their boobs, flirting with every guy they saw. Out of control, meathead jocks screaming and being total idiots. And tons of PDA, just about everyone was making out. Including Lacey White, the bitch from down the block. She always has someones tongue in her mouth, today it was Mason Bell, the guy I've had a crush on ever since I've been at Forks high. Whatever I was over him.

"Well if it isn't Harley Jones and Jessamine Sousa!" Lacey shouted, as she finally came up for air, her long fake nails still wrapped in Masons gorgeous brown locks. "Stare Much?" oh and you bet her whole posy started laughing so hard, as if something was funny, other than her face. Hah.

"Shut up Lacey, and its Jessa!" Jess yelled back, saying what I was too scared to. Lacey just smirked and started sucking face again.

"what a bitch" I said.

"Agreed." Jessie shook her head. "Lets go get our schedules."

It sucks that I only have two classes with Jessa, algebra 2 and Spanish. But at least my teachers are cool, or so I've heard. The first bell rang.

"See Yea Jessa"

"Bye" she quickly hugged me and ran off.

It was the first day of my junior year here at forks high. As I took my seat in my new homeroom, English with Mrs. Dawson, I looked around and didn't see a single familiar face. Great, I thought. This class will suck. I'm guessing this whole year will. All I could think about was getting out and meeting up with Jess for Spanish. But When Mrs. Dawson assigned us our first assignment, the annual, what did you do this summer essay. But worse. We were getting assigned partners. I really didn't want any of these strangers to read my writing. Thankfully, Mrs. Dawson discovered we have an odd number in our class, so I volunteered to go it alone.

The Bell finally rang and I headed over to Spanish and met up with Jessa.

"Hey" I said.

"Sup!" we took seats right next to each other and waited for Mr. Sanchez to walk in the door. After he started going on and on about rules and procedures we just tuned him out.

"So," Whispered cash "you want to go hunting later? I think I got my finger on another blood sucker.

"Uh, Yeah okay."

Ever since I got my powers, hunting vampires is my life. There are so many running around, taking lives of innocent people, disgusts me. In case you were wondering, 'Harley, how in the world would you be able to kill a vampire. Your only human', well then I would tell you I'm not entirely human so suck it. What powers do I have you ask? Well vampires can't control our minds, and even though they are stronger, we are much faster and can track their scent. Since vampires usually travel alone, and there is two of us, I'm betting we can take out any blood sucker.

After school Jess and I walked to her house and we planned out hunt. She had been following the scent of what seemed to be two vampires, and I'm guessing she was right because the paper said someone had been found dead last night.

"all set, lets go hunting" said charlotte.

"Right"

It was 12:15 when we ventured into the depths of the woods by my house ,determined to not come out empty handed. I could tell a vampire was close because the scent was unbearable. We had been walking through the woods for about an hour now when I heard a whisper of leaves. When i turned around i was face to face with a pretty little girl, she looked no older than eight. She was wearing a cute violet dress with a white bow around the waist. But something wasn't right… she had stains all over her dress… Brownish-red stains…I knew she wasn't what she appeared to be.

"Hello there hunters", she spoke softly, her black hair blowing in the nighttime breeze. But the only thing i could concentrate on was her eyes. Her devilish eyes glowing red with thirst. She licked her lips, you could see her white fangs as she smiled at us and said slowly, "I am very thirsty, so we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You choose." but Jess didn't even stop to say anything, she just grabbed a dagger from her bag and stabbed the little demon in the heart. But the girl just said "You really shouldn't have done that," and pulled it out of her bloody chest. "And now, you die. "

The devil child then Jumped onto Jessa pushing her to the ground and started to claw at her stomach. As Jessa screamed, obviously in gutreanching pain I took out my pocketknife and raked at the vampires back, she cried and immediately turned around and slapped me in the face, digging her nails into my cheek. My bloody knife went flying out of my hand. Jess slowly got up holding on to her ribs, squinting in pain at each step she took. I tried to get the girl off of me but she was too strong, i couldn't even move. Then Jessa came up behind her, grabbed her head and bashed it into a tall tree. All i could hear was high pitched screeching, blood covered the demon childs face. Suddenly, I heard a terrifying crack, and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret Life of Harley Jones

"Harles?"a voice… a voice was calling my name. It was far and quiet, but I knew I heard something. "Harley please wake up!" it was Jessa . I had to open my eyes, Jessa needed me, but I couldn't, they were too heavy. So I just drifted back asleep.

When I opened my eyes I was in the forest. How did I get here? Why am I all wet? It was blood. I had warm blood all over my head. I was freaking out.

"Jessa." I said as loud as I could.

"Oh Harley thank god your alive!"

"What? What happened? Where's the vampire?" In a second I answered my own question. She was lying next to me, dead.

"I was right about there being more than one… I can still smell another… It got away. Anyways lets get home."

Jessa and I walked back to her house, when we got there we decided to just pull an all-nighter… it was already about 3AM. She helped me clean my cuts and we watched Degrassi reruns and drank root beer floats.

"Jess where are your parents?" I wondered. I hadn't seen them in a week.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Harley sorry, don't get mad but my grandma died, and my mom's devastated, her and my dad went up to Oregon to plan her funeral, they are going to be gone for like two weeks."

"Why would I be mad? I'm so sorry for you! "I hugged her.

"Yeah well, after school Friday I'm getting on a plane to Oregon to meet them…and I know you don't really have anyone else to hang with."

Oh _god__**.**_ That sucks! I'm going to be a loner for a week. Fuck. I sighed.

"Well I'll be fine Jessa." That is a complete lie.

The rest of the week sadly flew by, Jess and I went hunting for the other vampire but the scent mysteriously vanished. Before I knew it I was helping Jessa load her luggage into her dads black hummer and hugging her goodbye.

Saturday I decided I would take a walk, but as soon as I stepped outside it hit me. The smell…the stench of a vampire. I took off sprinting towards the forest, it was close, I could smell it. I heard a quick crunch of leaves. I turned around and there he was, he effortlessly pinned me to a tree, I tried to get out of his grip but he was incredibly stronger than me. Then I looked at my captors face, big mistake.

He was gorgeous, Jet black hair and haunting green eyes, not red, not a bloodthirsty monster. There is something different about him. He was standing incredibly close to me, his chest up against mine, our lips almost touching. What the hell am I thinking? He's a killer, a demon! I tried once again to get out of his death grip but I couldn't move a muscle. I was waiting for him to say something but he just stared into my eyes. Finally he spoke.

"You killed my sister."

"I… um"

"You will

**so yeah :P super short chapter i know... sorry. **

**if there is anyone even reading this.**

**but i will be gone for a whole week without my computer. promise next week ill continue it :)**


End file.
